enterprisingenginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura of Menace
Aura of Menace is the twenty-second episode of the second season, split into three parts. Plot Two of Aura's henchman hijack the two diesel whose train is due to go to Sodor. The Flying Scotsman was visiting the island. He had received a fresh coat of paint. He, however was bored, as there was almost no work for him. While picking up a train at Crovan's Gate, Sir Topham Hatt arrived on Winston. They spoke of an extention to be opened by him and Patriot, the latter of whom disappeared. He set off for the docks to meet Scruff. Scruff took him to see Hank, Stanley, and Whiff. Gordon soon arrived with Sir Robert Norramby onboard. He announced Gordon and his brother would doublehead a train from Barrow to Ulfstead. The two engines were excited. Gordon and his brother arrived at Barrow. They let the goods train pass, and followed behind. The diesels couldn't stop, and raced past a red flag. The passenger train stopped. Gordon and The Flying Scotsman passed them to create a barrier at the refinery. The two diesels hit it, stopping an accident from happening. The Flying Scotsman commented on how much he enjoyed the visit. Meanwhile, Aura met Walter at Kellsthorpe. He gave the tycoon a prospect, but he refused. Aura blew up the refinery, much to the distraught of Bertram. Characters *Edward *Gordon *'Arry and Bert *Salty *Whiff *Stanley *Hank *Victor *Scruff *Winston *Caitlin *Connor *The Flying Scotsman *D261 *D199 *Bertram *Jack *Alfie *Max and Monty *Byron *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Sir Fredrick Aura *Walter Sliggs *Aura's Henchman *The Man with the Red Flag *The Newsman (not seen) *Henry (does not speak, flashback only) *James (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Donald (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Harvey (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Millie (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Old Slow Coach (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Madge (cameo) *Kurt (cameo) *Paul (cameo) *Hitman (cameo) *Duck (cameo, flashback only) *Stepney (cameo, flashback only) *The Inspector with the Bowler Hat (cameo, flashback only) *Patriot (mentioned) *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) *Bash and Dash (mentioned) *Ferdinand (mentioned) *Bear (mentioned, deleted scene cameo) *Sidney (deleted scene) Locations *The Works *Crovan's Gate *The Docks *Kellsthorpe Refinery *Barrow *Skarloey Railway Refinery Trivia *This marks the first appearances of D261 and Henrietta. *This episode features two flashbacks; one to Bowled Out, and another to Super Rescue. *It appears the inspector uses The Arlesdale Manager's torso, legs and headpiece. *This is the first three part episode. *This marks the first time an engine moves without the use of string, as Caitlin's movement was done using stop-motion animation. *This episode marks the first speaking rolls of Whiff, Connor, Caitlin, and Alfie. *Two promotional images were released, and showed two deleted scenes. Gallery Diesel 199 and Diesel 261.jpg Promo Diesel 261.jpg Scruff's "crew".jpg The Flying Scotsman with a new coat of paint.jpg Ricky and the Hitman.jpg New paint Flying Scotsman.jpg Here's Norramby!.jpg Fearless Freddie, The Flying Scotsman, Winston.jpg Winston and the Flying Scotsman.jpg Dart Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Hank, and the Flying Scotsman.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes